


Impressions

by sigmatimelord



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fae manipulation, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmatimelord/pseuds/sigmatimelord





	Impressions

Will knew he was deep in debt. Being a technomage and the fact that he was constantly around Kirin made it pretty obvious. Studying for a degree in business also helped in that regard but it mainly told him he was in another kind of debt.

His world was of pixils and binary and coding and electricity, while the fae's was of old magic, the kind found in old emerald forests that no human has been in for years. He knew that Kirin was using him, parading him around and showing him off like most people did with the newest smartphone that came out. He wasn't an idiot, he wasn't blind. He was anything but blind. He saw through lenses, through eyes of animals, through sensors, through vibrations and knowledge of how time flowed within the city. With this sight he was usually able to tell a person's magical abilities.

He had impressions when he met someone. With Kirin, his insticts told him of danger, of a crouching predator that would destroy anything that dared harm anything in its ancient and mystical woodland territory. The Garbage Court was heat and water, the sharp tang of sea salt, and the peat smell of river silt with the sound of grinding stone. They felt urban, and that's why he almost wanted to be with them more than the Fae Lord.

Will looked where he was going, where ley lines and the flow of the city was taking him. He was looking down a large tunnel that led to the sewers. Kirin had warned him, his own instincts were yelling at him to run, but in an act of defiance and stupidity he ventured into the darkness.

He felt the presence of an impression, a familiar one at that, behind him; not quite life, but more the physiology of life, the tang of blood and blade and the beat of music and of a heart. Will smiled. He knew Parv would follow him, if anything to make sure that a 'donor' wouldn't get hurt, but Will knew Parv liked him, after all, the city knew. 

The dark wrapped itself around Will as he ventured deeper. It felt like tendrils clinging to him and drawing him in further. He brought out his phone and it already knew, the brightness turned up so he could see, having revealed a rather small figure.

The other had nails like talons and pale skin. Will thought he could see that the other was drenched in water. He recoiled when the impression made itself known.

The small figure was huge in a way. He could feel the pipes and elements of thaumaturgy, the herbs and careful chalk circles of witches, the flames and heat of the Nether, deep freezing cold, inky black of the deepest seas, broken mirrors and fractured reflections, giggling 'found you', terrible terrible things that his mind would not process, and, at the end, lines of coding and the sound of a mouse and keyboard.

He backed up, his mind reeling, the figure still blinded by the bright screen. Will scrambled back and a pair of arms and hands grabbed him and helped his body move back into the light. 

He looked up at Parv, his mind distantly reflecting on everything. He felt like the protagonist of a book series he'd read. He mused as Parv wordlessly hugged him that his life would make a lot more sense if he lived on a disc on the back of a turtle. 

As they walked, the idle mindless chatter between the two, Will dreaded returning to Kirin's shop. He knew fae were clever and wily, but they oft overlooked how clever and sly humans were.

He'd remove his debt, and be free to do whatever he wanted. His mind already making plans and the city listened. Maybe the beings that had entwined and lived within the city, the Garbage Court, Parv, and the being within the shadows would help him overthrow the old fashioned ways of the Fae Lord. At least escape them.


End file.
